loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
FavOriTe
"favOriTe" is LOONA's lead single for their debut mini album + +. It was released on August 7, 2018, 13 days prior to the mini album's official release. Description LOOΠΔ was designed to be at its maximum potential when LOOΠΔ 1/3, LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOOΠΔ / yyxy, and YeoJin combine. At its maximum power for the first time, LOOΠΔ's lead single 'favOriTe' declares the signature sound of LOOΠΔ at its complete form. However, favOriTe is not the actual debut song on LOOΠΔ. BlockBerry Creative said that this is a song to only show the girl crush side of LOOΠΔ. Their actual debut will be on August 19th, 2018 Lyrics Korean= Hello Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy Let’s get it 사랑 따윈 필요 없던 내가 너를 본거야 다른 건 다 관심 없어 지금 너를 갖겠어 난 맘 가는 대로 Feel it 널 향해서 가겠어 지금 넌 거기 있어줘 시작 해 얼굴 값 하란 얘기 Heard it everyday 너무 자주 듣지만 Heard it everyday 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 Only you love 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do it 너에게 달려갈게 우연 같은 운명까지 It’s you my favOriTe Ah ah, ah ah 난 너를 첨 본 그 순간부터 Ah ah, ah ah 결국 내꺼라는 걸 알지 꼭 안게 될 거야 너를 둘 만의 Rendezvous 내가 곧 네게 갈 테니 막지 마 생각도 못 했었지 상상도 못한 사랑 맘이 두근두근 설레어 너 하나 있으면 난 행복해질 것 같아 그냥 나만 바라봐 Baby 내일 저녁에 뭐해 Tell me everything 시간 싹 비워놔 Tell me everything 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 Only you love 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do it 너에게 달려갈게 어서 열어 마음까지 It’s you my favOriTe 아무 것도 안 해도 좋아 니 생각에 사라진 하루 내게 와 다른 고민 더는 안 해도 돼 이러다 널 놓칠까 자꾸 조급하게 만들어 도도한 내가 지금 너를 보고 있잖아 내가 가질 거야 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 입술까지 내 소원은 단 한가지 Only you love It’s you 딱 너야 1분 1초도 길어 서둘러 내게로 Move 내게 줘 니 시간까지 ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |-| Romanization= Hello Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy Let’s get it sarang ttawin piryo eopsdeon naega neoreul bongeoya dareun geon da gwansim eopseo jigeum neoreul gajgesseo nan mam ganeun daero Feel it neol hyanghaeseo gagesseo jigeum neon geogi isseojwo sijak hae eolgul gapt haran yaegi Heard it everyday neomu jaju deutjiman Heard it everyday neoreul gajgo sipeo neol jeonbu da jeonbureul deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin Only you love ojik ttak neoya sinbalkkeun mukkgo Do it neoege dallyeogalge uyeon gateun unmyeongkkaji It’s you my favOriTe Ah ah, ah ah nan neoreul cheom bon geu sunganbuteo Ah ah, ah ah gyeolguk naekkeoraneun geol alji kkok ange doel geoya neoreul dul manui Rendezvous naega got nege gal teni makji ma saenggakdo mot haesseossji sangsangdo moshan sarang mami dugeundugeun seolleeo neo hana isseumyeon nan haengbokhaejil geot gata geunyang naman barabwa Baby naeil jeonyeoge mwohae Tell me everything sigan ssak biwonwa Tell me everything neoreul gajgo sipeo neol jeonbu da jeonbureul deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin Only you love ojik ttak neoya sinbalkkeun mukkgo Do it neoege dallyeogalge eoseo yeoreo maeumkkaji It’s you my favOriTe amu geosdo an haedo joha ni saenggage sarajin haru naege wa dareun gomin deoneun an haedo dwae ireoda neol nohchilkka jakku jogeuphage mandeureo dodohan naega jigeum neoreul bogo issjanha naega gajil geoya neol jeonbu da jeonbureul deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni ipsulkkaji nae sowoneun dan hangaji Only you love It’s you ttak neoya il-bun il-chodo gireo seodulleo naegero Move naege jwo ni sigankkaji ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |-| Translation= Hello Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy Let’s get it I never needed love Until I saw you I have no interest in anything else right now I have to have you Wherever my heart takes me, feel it I'll go towards you Just stay where you are Let's get it started I should act like I look Heard it everyday I hear it way too often Heard it everyday I want to have all of you, the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I'll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted Only you love Is just you Tie my shoelaces and just do it I'll run to you The fate that seems like a coincidence It’s you my favOriTe Ah ah, ah ah From the moment that I saw you for the first time Ah ah, ah ah I knew that you will be mine I'll eventually hold you in my arms Rendezvous, just the two of us I will get to you soon Don't hold me back I have never even thought about it Love beyond imagination My heart is pounding With just you, I will be happy Just look at me, baby What are you doing tomorrow evening? Tell me everything Clear up your schedule Tell me everything I want to have you, all of you, the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I'll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted Only you love Is just you Tie my shoelaces and just do it I'll run to you Open up to me, even your heart It’s you my favOriTe I'm happy even when I'm doing nothing The day has just gone by thinking of you Come to me No more worries needed The idea that I might lose you Keeps making me anxious Sassy girl that I am Looking at you I will have it, all of you the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I'll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted Only you love It’s you exactly you Even one minute, one second is too long Hurry towards me, move Give it to me, even your time ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe Trivia * This is LOONA's first song with all twelve members. * The song is a slightly pitched up version of the music used for the dance break performed at Line & Up. * To celebrate its release, Orbits trended "#LOONA_FAVORITE" to #1 Worldwide on Twitter. Image Gallery Promotional Images FavOriTe teaser 1.png|"FavOriTe" teaser #1 “Just stay where you are I’ll be there” Behind The Scenes LOONA favOriTe BTS 1.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #1 LOONA favOriTe BTS 2.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #2 LOONA favOriTe BTS 3.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #3 LOONA favOriTe BTS 4.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #4 LOONA favOriTe BTS 5.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #5 LOONA favOriTe BTS 6.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #6 LOONA favOriTe BTS 7.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #7 LOONA favOriTe BTS 8.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #8 LOONA favOriTe BTS 9.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #9 LOONA favOriTe BTS 10.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #10 LOONA favOriTe BTS 11.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #11 LOONA favOriTe BTS 12.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #12 LOONA favOriTe BTS 13.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #13 LOONA favOriTe BTS 14.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #14 LOONA favOriTe BTS 15.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #15 LOONA favOriTe BTS 16.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #16 LOONA favOriTe BTS 17.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #17 LOONA favOriTe BTS 18.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #18 LOONA favOriTe BTS 19.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #19 LOONA favOriTe BTS 20.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #20 LOONA favOriTe BTS 21.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #21 LOONA favOriTe BTS 22.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #22 LOONA favOriTe BTS 23.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #23 LOONA favOriTe BTS 24.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #24 LOONA favOriTe BTS 25.png|"favOriTe" MV BTS #25 Links Official * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "favOriTe" TEASER * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "favOriTe" MUSIC VIDEO * BlockBerryCreative Naver: Behind The Scenes article (Korean) Unofficial Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music Song Credits * Vocals Directed by: Choi Young Gyung (MonoTree) * Background Vocals by: Sophia Pae * Recorded by: Min Seong Soo @doobdoob Studio * Mixed by: Go Hyun Jeong @Koko Sound Studio Videos MV 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "favOriTe"|Music Video|linktext=Released on August 7, 2018 Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "favOriTe"|Teaser|linktext=Released on August 1, 2018 Category:Song Category:2018 Release Category:LOONA Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye